


The Difference Between Cruelty And Ruthlessness

by Master_Langdon



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Doggy Style, Dogs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Memory Palace, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sadism, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: Jason wants sex more often than Liam does, and it is starting to frustrate the both of them. Liam is not a cruel Master, but can't keep up with his slave's desires. Then he discovers a loophole: nowhere does it say that he can't outsource these intimacies. He could - should he want to - even outsource it to a dog.Whatever Liam chooses to do, Jason is happy at said man's hands, and he will continue to be forever grateful for the way he is treated: he has known far worse. In the past, he had many Masters, and a few of them were cruel and uncaring sadists. The worst one would always be Orlando Bloom. Despite being young, he knew exactly what to do and what not to do to make Jason scream. He often used those techniques.





	The Difference Between Cruelty And Ruthlessness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Jason kneeled beside Liam's bed, hands wrapped around a mug of strong, black coffee. He was hungry, but he couldn't leave Liam's bedside now. He didn't know when his Master was going to wake, but he couldn't afford not to be there when Liam did wake up. He couldn't afford another demerit. Also: a sexual dream had aroused Jason awfully, and despite the many ways to hide evidence, he refused to come without Master's permission. He was a good slave, or so he liked to tell himself. He wanted to be a good slave for his Master.

Liam woke several minutes after his slave had settled beside his bed. He looked beside himself and his lips curled into a pleased smile at the sight.

'Good morning, Master', Jason said, looking up at Liam. He waited patiently until the cup of coffee was taken from his hands before putting them down upon his thighs, palms up as usual. He knew that he had to fetch the daily newspaper in a moment, but he didn't move yet: Liam had spoken no commands yet.

'Morning, lad.' Liam took a sip of the hot beverage before looking at the clock on his bedside. 'Nicely on schedule', he said. It was half past nine, Jason noticed.

'Do you require anything else of your slave, Master?' the younger man asked. 'Do you want your slave to fetch the newspaper, or do you wish that he waits?' Jason himself wanted it done immediately so he could request a favor in return. Liam was under no obligation to comply, but, usually, he did.

'Get it now, lad.' Liam made a small gesture with his hand, but he didn't need to: Jason had already risen to get it. He walked backwards out of the room - he wasn't allowed to turn his back on his Master. Liam took note of the erection showing clearly through the other man's boxers, but he decided that he wouldn't allow the man his satisfaction today. He had used his leeway already when he came without permission the day before.

As he went to get the newspaper, Jason also thought of the previous day and his mistake. He was definitely going to be refused orgasm because of it. He knew it, and he accepted it beforehand.

But he couldn't help asking when he kneeled beside Liam's bed once more.

'May this slave...' he started, but his voice trailed off in uncertainty. 'Will you allow your slave the privilege of having an orgasm? This slave knows that he does not -'

'No', Liam replied curtly. 'Save your breath, lad, because you will not get your way. Not today.'

Something within him told him that this was the end of the conversation, that he had to shut up now, but he needed his orgasm so bad. Especially after that erotic dream.

'Please, Master', he pleaded as he nudged Liam's arm with his face. 'Please allow this slave an orgasm.'

'No. Don't try my patience in the early morning, lad.' If it were any other, Jason would've pointed out that it was rather late in the morning, but this time, he literally bit his tongue to remain silent. 'Just because I tend to allow you your pleasures, doesn't mean that I am obligated to actually do that. Remember that I am your Master, not the other way around.'

'Yes, Master.' Jason bowed his head in submission to the rejection. There was no use in trying again. It could only earn him punishment. He did like a spanking, but Liam didn't do that often. instead, he often used a cane or knotted rope cat.

'Stop pouting', Liam snapped. Jason looked up in surprise. He knew he wasn't pouting, but yet again he bit his tongue. To prevent himself from punishing without a reason, Liam dismissed Jason with a wave of his hand.

***

Liam sat on the couch with his large German shepherd sitting beside him on one side, and Jason kneeling on the other. He petted the both of them absentmindedly as he thought of Jason's sex addiction. Yes, he created it, but now it became too much to handle.

Seeing Jason kneel at his feet, silent and motionless like the dog... Suddenly an idea popped into his head. The idea disgusted him, but he thought it would be worth trying. The dog had always been a good and obedient pet, even more so than Jason at times, and he deserved a reward.

'Get me my laptop', he said. He watched Jason rise and walk away backwards to search for it. When the younger man came back, Liam grabbed the thing. 'Where is the charger?' he barked angrily when he noticed that the accu was low.

Liam started up the laptop while Jason went to grab the charger. Then he searched for a breeding stand. It was over a hundred dollars, but he couldn't care less at this point. He followed the instructions on the screen and filled in the required information. With one last glance at Jason, he shut the laptop down and closed it.

***

Jason was home alone when the breeding stand arrived. The bell rang, which he found quite odd. He was quite sure that Liam had a key with him. He considered answering the door in his boxers, but after a moment and another impatient ring of the bell he decided to slip on Liam's grey bathrobe.

'I'm sorry', he said when the mailman passed the package on. 'I was upstairs.' 

'No problem', the young man replied before turning and leaving. He got into his delivery van and drove off.

Liam hadn't told him that there was going to be a package, but Jason didn't dare look what the label said. He assumed - correctly - that Liam didn't want him to know what it was yet. He would ask when Liam got home. He put the package down in the living room, next to the couch. He then ran upstairs to take off the bathrobe and to put it where he had found it before its owner came back.

It appeared that he was just in time to welcome Liam into the house. 

'The package has arrived, right?' he asked in lieu of a greeting. 'Where did you put it, lad?'

'In the living room, Master. May this boy know what is in there?' He led Liam to the living room.

'You know that already. Don't try to fool me.' He sat down on the couch and grabbed the box. He opened it up and was very pleased to find the breeding stand in there. It wasn't assembled yet, he noticed. He decided that he would let Jason do that.

But first he wanted a glass of whiskey. Jason provided that quickly before settling down to install the stand, even though he had no idea what it could possibly be.

Seeing him struggle with the construction amused Liam a great deal. Because he still hadn't figured out what it was. Or had he? Liam began to see a growing dislike towards the thing in Jason's eyes.

'Do you know what it is, lad?' Liam couldn't help smirking.

'Yes, Master. This is a breeding stand. And you intend to strap me into it to fuck me. You wish to degrade me.' Despite the look on his face, Jason was quite excited about the idea. He wanted nothing more than to have Liam's large cock inside of him.

'Good. Now position yourself so that I can strap you in.' Liam sat the now empty glass down upon the table. He got up to lock Jason into the stand. He was pleased to find that it was quite easy. With a chuckle, he pulled down Jason's underwear to reveal a beautiful ass. Several welts marred the otherwise smooth cheeks. The sight made him want to fuck the younger man, but he managed - barely - to refrain from taking out his cock and fucking the man dry.

As planned he got his dog, Romeo. He smiled as he realized the irony of the name. It was a too romantic name for such a brute of a dog.

'You want him to watch as you fuck me like a bitch?' Jason assumed, looking over his shoulder. 'That's new.'

'That is not what I want him to do. I am going to watch him fuck you. You're my bitch, and if I want, I can make you his bitch as well.'

'Please don't, Master.' The twisted part of him actually liked the idea, for he knew that it would please Liam immensely. He bit his lip to remain silent as Liam hauled the dog up to allow it to penetrate Jason.

The shaft pushed in quite easily, and then the dog started to thrust. Liam doubted whether or not the animal could feel the difference between a bitch's cunt and this bitch's ass, but he found quite quickly that he didn't care. He loved the sight, and that was all that mattered. He wanted to have access to it anytime and anywhere. He could have, he then realized.

Without saying a word, he ran to the kitchen to grab his phone. When he came back, Jason wasn't uncomfortable anymore. He was enjoying himself, actually. He tried to push back into the dog for as far as the stand allowed him to. The dog's cock was large for his species, but it wasn't as long nor as big as Liam's. Jason needed more stimulation. He moaned and begged the dog to fuck him harder and deeper.

'Please... fuck... please use me... I'm your bitch... Fucking hell...' The raw desire in his voice caused Liam's cock to harden even faster. He unlocked his phone and started to film the beautiful sight before him. As he held his phone up to capture the sight, he jerked off. Jason's moans and soft words are like music to his ears.

Jason can feel the dog's knot start to grow. He liked it. As expected, the knot actually got stuck in Jason, just like it would when inserted into an actual bitch. Jason moaned and reached behind himself to push the dog deeper inside. The dog didn't mind at all.

They remained knotted to each other for over an hour, and in that hour, Jason came countless times, screaming in ecstasy. When the dog's knot finally started to disappear, the dog pulled out. It had tried to pull out several times, causing Jason to cry tears of pain: the knot was truly stuck. When it was out completely, the dog walked away, satisfied by the whole ordeal.

Liam stood and tucked his cock back into his pants. He had spurted large amounts of come onto the floor, and Jason knew that he would have to lick that up in a bit. But first, Liam kneeled behind him to gather some of the dog come. He brought it to Jason's lips with a expectant look in his eyes. He didn't need to utter word to make the other man lick the white substance off his fingers. 

'Did you like that, lad?' he asked as he scooped more white globs to bring them to Jason's lips. 'Was his cock large enough for your slutty little cunt? You sucked him in as if your life depended on it.'

'Yes, Master', Jason replied as soon as he had licked the last bit of come away. 'Your slave truly liked it.'

'Great.' At this point, Liam made a mental note to do this to Jason more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: I'm sorry.
> 
> If you search "Breeding stand" on Google, you will know what I mean.


End file.
